yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Guang Hong Ji
Guang Hong Ji '(Chinese: 季光虹, ''Jì Guāng Hóng; Japanese: ジ・グァンホン Ji Guanhon) is a Chinese figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Like Yuri Plisetsky, Guang Hong also makes his senior debut in the current season. Guang Hong placed third at his Grand Prix debut in Skate America, but did not place at the Cup of China, in his home country. Guang Hong placed third at the Golden Spin of Zagreb, held before the Final in Barcelona. Appearance Guang Hong is a short, slender, young man with messy, light, brown hair, and maroon eyes. He has light freckles and is sometimes seen with a ruddy face. Short Program During his short program, Guang Hong wears a black outfit with a shimmering magenta trim. Free Skate During his free skate, Guang Hong wears an olive-colored top with a shimmering pattern and a black and gold trim. The front is low-cut and is secured with a decorative blue crystal button. Personality He is initially seen as shy and innocent, as shown when he expressed discomfort at Victor's stripping, but his free-skate program revealed a more "intense" aspect of his personality. Guang Hong enjoys using SNS immensely, and he looks up to Victor Nikiforov. Skills Jumps He was able to land a quad toe loop for the first time in his short program at the Cup of China, despite it being only recently added to his roster of jumps. Relationships Phichit Chulanont Guang Hong and Phichit are good friends, and he admires Phichit and his skating. Phichit is the reason Guang Hong takes up using SNS to connect with fans and to post lots of selfies. Leo de la Iglesia Guang Hong and Leo are good friends who both have a deep love for SNS. They both competed at Skate America and the Cup of China. Guang Hong's free program depicted himself as an assassin and Leo as an ally, with him eventually taking a bullet in order to save Leo.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 6 Even after ending their Grand Prix run, the both of them still talk to each other from their respective countries, and talk over the phone while streaming the Grand Prix Final. Xiao Yi You Xiao Yi (Japanese: ユー・シャオイー ''Yū Shaoī) is Guang Hong's coach.YURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook Guang Hong is receptive to her advice, even if he does not quite understand it. Programs Short - La Parfum de Fleurs Free - The Inferno The Inferno is is the theme song of Shanghai Blade, a fictional movie in the Yuri on Ice universe. Guang Hong's "role" in the program is an assassin, but Xiao Yi depicts Guang Hong as a "Hero of China". Quotes * ''"This is getting kind of R-rated, is it safe to post this online?"' (to Leo about Victor stripping) * ''"My Grand Prix Series will end here, but the Four Continents and Worlds is still waiting for me. I'll raise the technical difficulties of my programs and claw my way to the podium! I'm not the kind of man who would die in a ditch here!"Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 7 (monologue during his free skate) * ''"Jiayou!"Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 11'' (to Phichit) Trivia * Guang Hong dislikes hotpot, but he loves eating crepe. * According to SNS, Guang Hong is one of the Three Most Adorable Men's Figure Skaters in Asia.Kubo Mitsurou, Twitter * When he goes to America (listed as Canada in the official website and America in the official guidebook) to train over the summer, he ends up buying Western clothes in bulk.[http://yurionice.com/en/ ''Yuri on Ice!!! Official Website Character Profiles] * Guang Hong practiced in the US in the off season with Leo and Phichit. He hopes to one day meet a Hollywood celebrity, and also to someday be one. * His Instagram is +guanghongji+. * His short program in Cup of China has the shortest screen time, only noted for his quad toe loop. * He is one of the youngest figure skaters on the Grand Prix circuit. * Ji (季) means "season", Guang (光) means "bright (light)" or "brilliance", and Hong (虹) means "rainbow", thus Guang Hong's name can be taken to mean "Season of the brilliant rainbow". * The caption on his Instagram post in the ending credits reads 'New bicycleeeeee!��✨✨'. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:China